Confederation of Orange Nations
Formation and Growth The Confederation of Orange Nations(aka the CON) was created as July 10, 2006 by Cyber Nations members Tony Danza and Tall Yoda. It began as a break away group from the Orange Defense Network and soon began growing quickly, adding new member King IB and veteran NGS to it's ranks. These four would form the core group that continues to lead the young alliance. Government The CON is headed by a triumvirate council (At this point consisting of Tall Yoda, Tony Danza, and LKS LKS). Reporting to them are the heads of five departments(Diplomacy, Military, Economy, Internal Affairs, and Recruiting). Laws are recomended to the department head by members, who decide wheather the law is acceptable. Thence, the laws are passed to the Triumvirate, where they may be passed by a 2/3 vote. Department of Recruitment The position of Head of Department of Recruitment remains unoccupied. Though this is true, all members of the alliance continue to activly recruit new members. One tactic that has been used is offering aid to new members and recruiting warring nations. Two tactics that are under criticism are the attempts by various members to recruit in other alliance forums and the attempts to get small alliances to merge with the larger CON. So far recruitment efforts have gone very well, with many new members joining in recent days. Department of Internal Affairs So far there has been no friction between members. One crowning moment of this came when member King IB asked for help in repaying a debt to member Matt Miller of IRON and fully one third of CON members offered aid. When Bronze Knuckles became head of the department it instantly improved 347.32% and continues to grow in popularity daily. JK, it's the most boring department. Department of the Military Headed by member NGS, this department coordinates all miltary matters for the CON. The department is divided into seven batallions ranked by nation strength. The current commanders include NGS, Tealc, King IB, along with Tony Danza and Tall Yoda. Department of Diplomacy Headed by member King IB, this department is in charge of all foreign affairs. King IB has established ties with many alliances, large and small including GATO, NpO, The Consortium and the Emerald Council. Member NGS, ambassador to IRON is responcible for establishing many other contacts, along with writing the alliance's first Non-Agression Pact. Any members of the CON are allowed to ask the department head for any prefered ambassador position. Current treaties include Non Agression Pcts with the Emerald Council, The Consortium, and the New British Empire. Conflicts The CON has very little diplomatic strife with other alliances. Though this is true, there are three minor incidents worth noting: 1. The IB-IRON affair: King IB is a former member of the IRON alliance, having left only only two days after entering the alliance and having accepted financial aid from the aforememtioned Matt Miller. He was banned from the IRON forum being labled as a spy. Later, after being contacted by IRON leader Sister Midnight. King IB accepted the aid of member Tall Yoda in repaying the debt and through ambassador NGS sent an official appology to IRON citing that he was a new and naive member. All has since been forgiven with military aid being offered in the Rogue War. 2. NGS-NPO conflict: Member NGS was banned from the NPO forum upon his return to his former alliance as a CON diplomat, causing strife and desperate diplomacy by the Head Diplomat. The CON has since been recognized by the NPO, and an embassy gas been granted 3. The Rogue War: On July 17th a plea was heard across the Cybernations World. CON leader Tony Danza was visciously attacked by two rogues. CON members rushed to aid Tony, setting up an elaborate aid tree. The call was sent out for other nations to send aid and many responded, including the Fifth Collum Confederation, The Legion, and the Emerald Council. In the days since, the rogues have been defeated and have left the game. 4. The Federation merger attempt: In the days since the allinace started, the Federation and the CON have been close allies, but then came the faithful hour of 11:00 EDT, July 24, 2006. Member King IB, the figurative face of the CON recieved a private message from a Federation ambassador. The message called for a merger of the two alliances, thus causing the disolusion of the CON. Within minutes King IB returned the message, turning the offer down. Department of Economy This Department is home to the CON Technology Trading Post, where older nations can pay younger nations for technology, thus promoting growth. It is also home to the Resource Trading Post, a substantial financial aid center, and a bank. Important Members Tony Danza: Regarded as the head of the CON this important member is the lead administrator on the CON forums. In the days after the rogue war Danza has been less active in the forums. Tall Yoda:'Triumvirate councilmen, Tall Yoda is works hard as the main forum administrator in Danza's absence '''LKS LKS:'The leading poster in the forums, he dictates the direction of the forum's spam area. 'King IB:'Regarded as the face of the CON, he is the long-serving Head of Diplomacy. It is said that without this one keystone member, the CON would have been disolved long ago. Also, he is in charge of keeping the CON wiki page up to date. '''Max Power The best when it comes to knowledge. Come to the Lounge to ask him anything, and he will know it, because hes Max Power, and he knows all General Information The CON's symbol is the rhinoceros, but newcommers to their forum find the dancing badger often among members' posts. The origin of the badger is ICP member Harrissy. Twizzler Twizzler is a registered member on our forum and his sexyness and advice has made us even better than we were before, now we are better than everyone except the ODN, because the ODN will declare war on us if we decide to be stupid and think we are bad-asses. Also The Cult of The Twiz was first located in our forums, and we are eternally grateful for it, because Will Ferrell is awesome, and salad is not. Also Twizzler is a Proud ODN member, but he has tight relations with all the CON members, as they are just as awesome as ODN members themselves, just not as sexy, because the ODN has pingu.